


All Weather Girl

by Emony



Series: All Weather Inspiration [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-09
Updated: 2010-01-09
Packaged: 2017-10-06 00:55:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/47932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emony/pseuds/Emony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time he saw the divine beauty that was Buffy Summers he thought he'd died and gone to heaven; that he'd just been struck by lightning might also have been a clue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Weather Girl

**Author's Note:**

> When I saw this challenge I knew I wanted to write the background to a drabble I posted at [](http://community.livejournal.com/tthdrabbles/profile)[**tthdrabbles**](http://community.livejournal.com/tthdrabbles/) the other week - and this is the result of [that](http://community.livejournal.com/tthdrabbles/108658.html#cutid1). First posted 06 March 2007.

The first time he saw the divine beauty that was Buffy Summers he thought he'd died and gone to heaven; that he'd just been struck by lightning might also have been a clue. Not that either of them were there for very long. She was just beginning to fade away as he woke up in the ambulance.

Of course, at the time he'd thought she'd faded because he was waking up, not that she was being pulled out too.

That first time only lasted moments. He'd opened his eyes and she'd been standing over him, a large welcoming smile on her face.

"Hey Ash!" she'd said, "great to meet ya. Maybe we'll see each other some other time."

And then the fade.

***

The second time he saw the divine beauty that was Buffy Summers he'd laughed 'til he cried. Luckily it was in a photograph so she didn't know about it. It was a random shot taken by a passer by at some beach. She'd looked younger than the first time he'd met her. Wetter, too.

Standing next to an apologetic looking redhead, Buffy had her hands on her hips looking very much the drowned rat.

Of course, from the website he was looking at, it was clear that the shot wasn't so random and the passer by was not just your typical passer by. More like a hunter getting a shot of the most infamous of them all.

That time he hadn't been looking for her. Just searching out some info on some beast or other for Ellen to pass onto whichever hunter had been badgering her for it.

It was also the time he'd discovered who she was.

***

The third time he saw-. Ok, never mind. This time it was two years after the incident with the lightning. A few months after the town of Sunnydale became little more than a hole in the ground. Albeit, a hole that was one hell of a tourist spot for hunters and demons alike. It was still a hole in the ground.

He'd left the Roadhouse to take a break from the arguments between Ellen and Jo about school. He wasn't a fan of being stuck in the middle, he may be a genius but both of them could break him with little more than a look.

He'd made the trip down to the ex-Hellmouth to see what all the fuss was about. Sure, it gave off a bit of a creepy vibe, but it didn't seem all that much. That was probably why it was an _ex_-Hellmouth.

He'd been standing close to the edge, right by the road sign that was still hanging on, when there was a huge gust of wind that knocked him off his feet and he was flying. Or, that had been what it felt like. What it actually was, was Buffy grabbing hold of him and pulling him back upwards as he attempted a face dive off the cliff.

"Now, Ash... don't think you want to be doing that." She'd said as she put him back on the ground.

"Uh, not so much. No." he'd said.

Ok, so that wasn't the end of that encounter but it'd take a while to recount it all, so lets just say they got through the introductions and had themselves some fun over by the cliff that was all that was left of her old home town.

***

The next time Jo had sent him on an errand. Another of those that Ellen wasn't supposed to know about, but had found out from him somehow within two minutes of shouting at him over the phone.

He hadn't been looking forward to getting back home, neither of the Harvelle's would at all happy with him, even if he had got that stuff for a just-left-school-and-still-getting-it-from-her-mom-Jo.

He'd been minding his own business walking through a park when he'd been hit on the back of the head by a snowball.

Golden laughter was followed by an, "Oops! Sorry, Ash!"

And then a whole lot of giggles from the surrounding pre-teens.

The pre-teens that seemed to think he was some sort of genius, they kept throwing round names like Willow, Giles, Xander and Andrew, with weird hair. To which Buffy had answered, "business up front, party in the back", spinning him round for emphasis.

That time she'd dragged him back 'home' for cocoa with marshmallows and he'd gotten to meet Willow, Giles, Xander and Andrew. He still wasn't sure if the comparisons had been a good or a bad thing.

Somehow Buffy's telling of their first meeting had brought a tension to her friends that he hadn't understood until years later when he'd gotten the nastier version of the life and times of one Buffy Summers.

***

The next few times Buffy had just wandered into the Roadhouse and plonked herself down next to him at the bar, table, pool table.

Each time they'd had fun. Laughed. Drank. Ellen always kept something other than beer on hand for Buffy; even if she'd sworn Ash to secrecy as to why, and that had been something even the Harvelle's hadn't been able to get from him, no matter how funny it was.

And each time after she left the other hunters in the place, the ones that had all but frozen in the time she was in the building, would converge on his last known spot. Each time he'd already vacated the area for his room to avoid them.

He wasn't about to ruin the bright spots in his life, in her life, for hunters. That lot were such gossips.

***

By the time he'd finally met the Winchester boys he'd stopped counting.

Tales of the Winchester's were becoming the next best thing to a slayer story in the ranks of the hunters. So much so that even the slayers were getting in on the act. And damn, had the gossip gotten worse since the slayer became more than just that _one_ girl.

Buffy had breezed into the bar like she owned the place. And she was the only one that Ellen let get away with that sort of attitude. Ellen found it funny to see the looks on the newer hunters faces when they figured out who the blonde ditz really was.

They'd settled in at a table by the corner of the bar and were passing back and forth tales of slayers and Winchester's. They were on the good stuff, the puppet demon hunter, the singing, the time Andrew accidentally had the junior slayers thinking they were all Starfleet officers; the various prank wars of the Winchester brothers.

Both of them had noticed the boys saunter in. Well, Dean sauntered, Sam just walked in. Both had chosen to ignore them in favour of fun. He'd noticed the eyeballing Dean was giving Buffy, and he was damn sure the little punk wasn't getting his hands on his friend. Well, not unless she wanted it.

He switched to the funniest story he had of them, a humiliating one too. It had been a few months back; funny was getting a little few and far between for the boys. But the story of Dean as Neville Longbottom and Sam as Harry Potter had Buffy laughing like a loon and swearing to pass it on to her girls when she headed back home.

She'd sneaked a look at the two and cracked up again. Something about Sam having the emo angst to play Harry Potter so well. Ellen was standing by them and had obviously just told them something shocking, but the looks on their faces were enough to set Buffy off again.

They settled down again, Buffy moving onto the story of Xander's latest dating disaster when Dean and Sam started heading in their direction.

Buffy put her glass down and stood up as they arrived.

"Have a seat," she'd said, shoving Dean into the seat she'd vacated. She stood behind him, leaning close to his right ear, but silence of the bar let her voice carry. "I can see you wondering. Wondering what's a girl like her doing with a guy like him?" She smirked. "I bet you're also thinking why not me?"

Dean looked as if he was about to deny anything and everything. Her hand landed on his shoulder and squeezed, "It's because all he wants is for me to be happy, maybe for a smile or a laugh. That's not all you want, is it?"

Dean shook his head, almost involuntarily.

She laughs. Reaches for the last of her drink, downs it and places the empty on the bar. She waves at Ash, calls out goodbye to Ellen and Jo.

"Well, places to go, things to slay. See you around boys."

And she leaves. Hysterical laughter from the hunters in her wake.

Ellen sighs at the boys, "That girl, always brings the sunshine."

Then she laughs too.


End file.
